


Life's Many Meddlings

by CathyRin



Series: Plot Bunnies that won't leave me alone (Oneshots) [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coach Ryoma AU, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn, thank you for the idea Onegai Sensei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyRin/pseuds/CathyRin
Summary: A prototype for my latest scheme.Echizen Ryoma is 21, but with the body of a fifteen year-old. After an incident that brought him on the brink of death, he was diagnosed with a rare disease and had woken up four years later, but two years since his awakening, he still has the body of a fifteen year-old, but with the skills of a top professional athlete. Giving up his old dream as a professional, he now set his eyes in training other hopefuls as a coach.Flash forward to the present, Ryuzaki Sumire, a former coach of his dad, asked him to be the assistant coach of her Seigaku Tennis Club to lighten her workload. Ryoma accepts while deciding to continue his education as a Japanese teenager and hiding his true age just to get by.





	Life's Many Meddlings

**Author's Note:**

> I just got back into the PoT fandom and I am loving every second of it! *Ahem* 
> 
> I only got back into it when they released a rhythm game--which I am a sucker for, especially when it concerns character songs. 
> 
> So~! I love writing AUs, and I can attest to that with my Many Verses of Tsuna, but for this, I wanted it to be a little different, so wham! I put in Ryoma as a twenty-one year-old masquerading as a middle school senior because of reasons which may or may not be revealed because this is still a prototype, hence where I put it in my series list. 
> 
> I hope you like this little thing!

**Chapter 1**

Ryoma didn’t really remember why he had agreed to Ryuzaki-sensei’s offer of a post as an assistant coach for her tennis club. It was convenient, she explained, since she had seen his progress as a tennis player all his life under the tutelage of his father, the legendary (pervert) Samurai Nanjiroh, and the fact that Ryoma finds more meaning in coaching rather than playing.

The agreement was he would accept the position at least until nationals—if he manages to bring her team there (for some reason being thrown a challenge was a major reason). Ryoma’s mother added another in the mix: for him to continue on as a fifteen year-old student with no one knowing of his true age while he was there. There was no age restrictions when it comes to education, add to that, his mother simply refused to pass the opportunity for him to return to school after six years of not going, with the last two of those years was spent just running around the world participating in tours and camps as part of the coaching staff.

His German doctor forbade him from doing extensive tennis, as he was still in the process of rehabilitation and medication for him to repair his growth until he reaches the appropriate height and weight of a man in his twenties. He would not be as tall as the others, but it was a step forward for Ryoma to at least gain a semblance of normalcy in his life after _that_ event.

Which was why he asked the coach to keep his origins a secret for a while, unless it was inevitable that Ryoma tell the team himself about his medical condition.

As he arrived at the gates of Seishun Gakuen Junior High Division, he decided it wasn’t really that bad for him to act like his body age (for now). But the fact remains that he was entering as a senior and would probably be the shortest of them. His height as a fifteen year-old was nothing to brag about, to be honest. Ryoma was only 159 cm, as his 180 cm seventeen year-old little brother _loved_ to point out from time to time.

Maybe it was because he was the new guy at school that he had to be the subject of the stares. Either way, he made his way to the faculty room where he was to meet his godmother, Ryuzaki Sumire.

“Oh, Ryoma, I see you’ve arrived safely.” Ryuzaki greeted when he saw Ryoma looking around the faculty for her.

“Good morning Ryuzaki-sensei,” Ryoma addressed formally, which the woman liked about him. She was glad that he didn’t turn out like his father though, and that was a plus in itself. It would save her the headache from hitting the boy upside the head if he ever gets the idea of skirt-chasing like Nanjiroh did in his younger days. “Morning practice is underway right now?” he asked.

Ryuzaki nodded in return. “I’ll introduce you to the team members for afternoon practice, though I do predict that some will challenge you because of your height and supposed age.”

“I’ll tell them this year’s setup off the bat if I have to, but for now, I think I’ll settle it with tennis so that I can shut them up immediately.” He replied off-handedly. “Can I observe them before classes though?”

“You have an hour before first period starts, so feel free.”

“Thank you.” Ryoma replied as he turned to leave.

“Oh, and Ryoma?” Ryuzaki called, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Ryoma turned to give his godmother one of his rare smiles, “I’m glad too.” He said before he left.

Ryuzaki-sensei smiled to herself as she looked back at the photo on her desk that was dated twenty years ago, when she had first held her godchild.

When she had heard the news six years ago from an inconsolable Nanjiroh and a frantic Rinko about what happened to Ryoma, it took all of her strength not to book the next flight to Florida just so she could be with her godchild. It only took a few assurances that indeed, they were going to do something about it, and yes, they would be pressing charges after what happened to their son.

Unfortunately, Ryoma has had complications regarding his bodily state, but that was nothing compared to the emotional turmoil that the young man had gone through the moment reality hit him when he had awoken two years ago.

She just hopes that Ryoma coming to Japan to start a new life with only his family in the know about his current condition would make him better.

…

Most of them are weak. Ryoma could tell that much from observing their practice, but it was nothing that he could not fix with a little tweaking for training menus. His father had been associated with a lot of tennis players and coaches throughout the years, so it would not be unfair for him to impart the victims—ah—members the training menu that was right for them. After all, if you’ve met the German team, you’d want their training menu too.

In his journey to the top, he went professional at fourteen, after his father had deemed him trained enough to go professional at such a young age. He was heralded as the Prince of Tennis in the pro-circuit. He was almost on his way to the top until…

His hand clutched the strap of his bag as the memory resurfaced. They were the reason why he was currently in such a state, why, after all the sacrifices that he has made in the course of his whole life fell into nothingness.

The only thing that kept him from going into insanity was the words of his mother.

_“Make the most of this new life for yourself. You’ll never know what happens if you don’t take this chance.”_

The words of his mother rang true, as he decided upon himself to go for this chance at a new lease of life, for him to start anew, even if it was under the circumstance that brought him and his family immense pain. No matter what, he would make the most of this brand new life.

…

Just as he suspected, the students in Class 3-1 were looking at him as if he was a new human species for public viewing when he was introduced to the calss. He was warned about this, but Ryoma found it better to just shrug it off and just continue on with his day like normal. It would do no good if he would entertain them. That would only encourage them to annoy you as much as they want.

Thankfully, the adviser came as his rescue and had started homeroom. Ryoma didn’t anticipate that on the first day, he would be subjected to a lottery seat where he has no control over where he liked to sit in class. He was fortunate that he got the window seat and on his right was a student that was named Tezuka, if his memory served him right. He was the quiet sort and kept to himself, which was fine with him. Silence was something he valued after all.

Then, there was what he dreaded. Lunch period was the way for girls to get the information they want from him. Surprisingly, the one who approached him first was his seatmate. “Echizen-san,” he called him, “I’m Tezuka Kunimitsu.”

Ryoma bowed in return, “Nice to meet you.”

Tezuka handed him a folder, “I’m sorry about the inconvenience, but the homeroom teacher asked me to hand you these documents.”

“Ah, no, it’s no trouble at all.” Ryoma replied. “Are you also the class rep?”

 “No. I leave it to my classmates. I have enough work for the Student Council.” Tezuka replied as he sat back down on the desk beside him.

“Too much work as a student, huh?” Ryoma mused.

“That, and tennis practice.”

It was then when Ryoma started to let his childish side come to light, “You play tennis?” he said, his eyes sparkling.

“Yes.” That seemed to catch the attention of the younger teen as well. “I’m a member of the tennis club. If you want, I could show you to the courts tomorrow afternoon. I’m afraid we can’t accommodate new members due to regulars having a practice match with another school.”

“Ah…I don’t want to inconvenience you. I’ll just ask Ryuzaki-sensei after classes,” he blurted out.

Tezuka tilted his head, “You know Ryuzaki-sensei?”

“Family friend.” Ryoma replied.

Before Tezuka could reply, he was called out by his friend. Turning back to Ryoma, Tezuka bid, “I hope I could see you tomorrow during afternoon practice. I must be going now,” he said as he bowed before he followed the teenager with an egg-shaped head.

_‘Huh. That was interesting.’_ He thought to himself. If the guy was a member of the tennis club, then he would meet him during afternoon practice. This would be fun.

…

The afternoon practice couldn’t have been quicker for him, as he went straight to Ryuzaki-sensei’s table at the faculty for her to lead him to the tennis club and introduce himself to the members. He was surprised to know that his classmate, Tezuka, was actually the captain of the team. It would make interaction with the team easier if he was in the same class as him, so he had no qualms about the matter. Even the egg-looking teen was the vice-captain, and the two were informed during lunch break that he would be arriving today.

“Nervous?” Ryuzaki-sensei asked him.

Ryoma scoffed, “Not in the least. _They_ should be nervous.” He stated, “After all, I would be assessing them from this point on.”

“Cocky as always,” the woman mused.

“But I have the skills to back it up.” Ryoma returned as they arrived at the courts. “I didn’t see the regulars this morning. Where were they?”

“They will have a practice match with another school today and I told them to take it easy this morning. Don’t worry, they’ll be here tomorrow.” She assured him.

They were about to head to the courts when a student had intercepted them, specifically, Ryuzaki, about a matter of their class with her earlier. Glancing at Ryoma with an apologetic look, she sighed, “Since there’s only free practice today, why don’t you go ahead and ‘introduce’ yourself to some of them? I’ll be back in a moment.”

With a mischievous smile on Ryoma’ face, he agreed and went ahead. Ryuzaki inwardly groaned. She knew that by the time she gets back, he would have traumatized almost everyone in the tennis club.

…

Of all things, Ryoma hated weak people who try to act strong. They were not just worth the space, to be honest. These types of people bullying weak ones though…it makes him snap.

So when he saw a bunch of sophomores trying to extort money from unsuspecting first years, well, he has had enough.

“Hey, this looks interesting. Mind if I join in?” Ryoma said with the guts that only he could bring out.

A ruffian-looking brown haired teen smirked at him. “You really want to join in? Think you can knock the can on your own?”

Ryoma raised a brow. “You think I can’t? I could put it down even with rocks on it.” He revealed.

The first years that they were messing with looked at their upperclassmen in shock at being tricked. “Eh?! Rocks?” they let out and glared at the two second years.

Now that he had them stunned, Ryoma did what he always do, he took out his racket and hit the ball towards the can squarely with pinpoint accuracy, and out came the rocks that were inside the can. “Anything else to say?” he taunted the two second years.

What he saw in their faces brought delight to Ryoma’s vindictive side as the brown haired guy spoke, “Who are you anyway? I hadn’t seen you as a second year here. You must be a non-member.” He growled. “Why don’t you get out of here and mind your own business?”

Ryoma raised his brow, “Hey, that’s not nice. Just because I’m a non-member? Did you ever think I’m just a passer-by who does not condone extortion bullying? Why don’t you try playing with me and we’ll see if you have the skills to stay in the tennis club, eh?” he dared as he tapped his racket on his shoulder. Well, Ryuzaki _did_ give him permission to cast an ultimatum on the students, but he’s not that heartless to students…except of course, the ones who participates in camps and tours for the advanced students and athletes. But this time, he’ll just make them suffer a bit…differently.

…

Momoshiro Takeshi was a lot of things, and being a klutz is one of them. And because of this trait, he managed to miss the practice matches of the regulars today because he was nursing a sprain that he had sustained after a reckless move while training with the Snake.

He sighed as he made his way to the clubroom. His class had been let out earlier than planned due to the teacher being caught in something that cannot be missed, and so, an hour earlier than planned, he made his way to the courts, only to see a spectacle that he didn’t expect he’d see in school grounds.

There on the courts was Arai—his year mate and an annoying classmate of his. He might have enough skill to make it as a regular, but that would be for next year when the third years graduate. As of now, he was a non-regular member that might never really make it for this year. He had to do something about his attitude as well, having had a streak of being a bully in his personality.

And on the other side was another student. He was wearing their uniform, and not the mandatory PE uniform, which meant one thing: this guy doesn’t belong in the tennis club roster. What was curious was that he has never seen the guy before, and he has seen all faces of some of his year mates, and he was not one of them. He looked too old to be a freshman…which mean that he might be a transfer student.

Wanting to watch what will happen afterwards, Momoshiro did the logical thing and stayed out of sight as he watched the new guy get six games straight from Arai.

The new guy simply mounted his racket on his shoulder and looked smug at the kneeling Arai in front of him. “You’ve been a member of the tennis club for two years, and you got beaten by a person who’s not dressed for sports in less than six minutes. Anything to say, Arai, is it?” he taunted.

“You…” Arai mumbled.

New guy looked at his crony on the side, “Hey, you, care to try to play with me?” he challenged. “I’m looking for someone who could give me a good game. Don’t just stand there, grab a racket.”

The blue haired teenager grit his teeth. “Fine!” he grumbled as he took the racket from Arai.

Momoshiro wanted to snicker. Finally someone who could give Arai and his gang a proper lecture and put them down a peg or three.

…

Eight minutes in, Ryoma’s opponent barely got a point from him, and he was sweating buckets. “Is this the strength of the ones who will carry out the mission of winning Nationals for Seigaku come next spring? Because if it is, then I’m not amused.” He taunted. “An elementary school student with enough experience will be enough to pummel you to the ground in three minutes flat, and I know a lot of them.” He inwardly sighed. “I have a lot of things to do then…” he muttered as he went back to the first years, “When you advance to the second year, make sure you won’t end up as upperclassmen bullies just because you’re born a year early, eh?” he advised them.

“Um…” the kid with the bowl cut started, “Thank you so much for saving us from senpai, but…who are you?”

Ryoma tilted his head, remembering that he didn’t bother to introduce himself to the people in the courts. “Ah. I forgot I didn’t introduce myself.” He said absentmindedly.

“Bastard…I’ll have the coach know of this. You’re not even a member!” Arai growled as he caught his breath back, along with his friend.

“True, I’m not a member, but you really should watch your mouth in front of your senpai if you value seniority too much.” Ryoma said as he took out his third year pin that he had conveniently stashed away before he went to the courts. He marvelled at the fact that the two second years stiffened when they realized he was older than them. “And as for who I am, well, you’ll have to wait for Ryuzaki-sensei.”

It was then when Momoshiro had decided to step in, “What’s all the fuss about?” Momoshiro called out. “Hey, Arai, don’t go picking on the first years. It’s not a manly thing to do, and it makes you look like a douche.” He stated. “Well, you already _are_ , but no need to show it in broad daylight.”

“Momoshiro…isn’t it convenient that you’re here?” he mocked. “Fine, fraternize with the small fries. I’ll go on ahead.” Arai said as he walked out of the scene, but what Momoshiro could see was a dog running with his tail between his legs. Coward.

Turning back to the first years and the third year, he asked, “Care to fill me in what happened? My name’s Momoshiro Takeshi, a second year, by the way.” He introduced.

“What’s happening is disciplining, which I bet he has already has his fill today.” Ryoma replied as he stashed the racket back in his bag. “He talks big but has barely anything to show for.” He huffed. “I’m Echizen Ryoma, a senior transfer student.” He introduced. “I’ll be going now. See you tomorrow.” Ryoma bid them. But before he could leave, he looked back at Momoshiro, “Oh, and you, take it easy. It would be bad if you aggravate your sprained ankle.” He stated.

The taller teen was taken aback as he looked down on his shoes, wondering if it was too obvious. “How…?”

“I’ve seen my fair share of injuries, so take care.” Ryoma answered before he left the courts for the day, not noticing that almost everyone, even the reporters who were on the site, were staring at him.

Sighing, Momoshiro turned to the three first years that had been victims of Arai, “You three, are you okay?”

“We’re just fine,” the bald first year replied. “Echizen-senpai managed to save our wallets in time though, so we’re grateful.”

Momoshiro looked back at the retreating back of the new senior. “Echizen-senpai, huh? Where have I heard that name before…?” he wondered out loud. He can’t wait to tell his fellow teammates about the new student.

…

Ryuzaki watched the entire thing from the classroom three floors above, and watched in interest as Ryoma made his impression on some of the members. While she didn’t know what led to the eventual game against Arai, she knew that whatever was said below at the courts was something that will be interesting by tomorrow when the regulars return from their practice matches, and when she drops the bomb that Ryoma will not be their typical club member.

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> For more ideas and imagine this scenarios of different fandoms I'm into, check out my rants in my tumblr, rinscribblesmalls.


End file.
